


How Jess Became Sam's...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is my take on why Sam started to date Jess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean drove faster than was safe, he knew that; but hell, it was in his sights now there was nothing that could slow him down.

 

He pulled into the parking lot and slid on dark sunglasses, not bothering to hide a smirk as people from all around him turned to look at The Impala. He stepped up on to the curb and walked quickly over the grass, ignoring the signs that pleaded with him not to. He strode quickly towards the biggest library on campus. 

 

If Sammy wasn’t in class now, _this_ is where he would be, Dean was sure of it.

 

He left his shades on for a moment as the heavy wooden doors fell shut behind him, tucking them into his denim jacket’s front pocket as he scanned the room for his brother. 

 

Dean froze.

 

There he was.

 

Sam stood up at the exact moment Dean’s eyes fell on him. But he hadn’t been spotted. Dean slipped behind the nearest book case and watched over the tops of the books. Sam leaned close to a blond girl that was sitting across from him. He flipped a binder shut and murmured something else to her before wandering over to a nearby shelf and disappearing.

 

Dean crossed the room and made his way around the perimeter of the open room. The set up was perfect for him. In the front, there was a wide open space filled with tables for studying, and the room was outlined with huge bookshelves like the one he was using as cover, like the one Sam had disappeared behind.

 

There was one a small space between the shelves that lined the wall and the shelves that were perpendicular to them, reaching towards the heavy wooden tables. Dean slipped through the gap towards where Sam was looking for some random books.

 

"Hey," he murmured, and Sam froze, dropped the book, and then spun on his heel.

 

"Dean. ... What... What're you doing here?" 

 

For the first time since he hit eighteen, Sam actually looked small to Dean. 

 

Dean shrugged, "I was on a job, thought I'd drop by, see how you were."

 

"Oh... Well, you've dropped, you've seen, bye now."

 

Dean smirked a little, and stepped forward, creeping into Sam's personal space. "I make you that uncomfortable?" Sam shivered as Dean's breath caressed his face, but he didn't answer.

 

Dean licked his lips, smirk widening when Sam's eyes flicked down to them immediately, his pupils wide and blown. Sam flushed, his breaths short and harsh as he followed the path Dean's tongue took. "I may make you uncomfortable, but you still fucking want me, don't you?"

 

Sam swallowed thickly, his breathing growing even more harsh as Dean's low voice reached him. He licked his lips and blinked rapidly, seemingly unable to answer.

 

Dean smirked again, loving that he was still able to make such a rise in his brother. "That wasn't a rhetorical question, Sammy."

 

"Yeah," Sam finally answered, the single word practically inaudible as he tried to speak, but failed.

 

"How much do you want me?" Dean hissed, reaching out and slipping his hands into Sam's back pockets, getting just that much more into his brother's personal space.

 

Sam didn't answer, not with words at least. He just dove in, hands on Dean's face and neck as he crushed their lips together. Dean felt a growl in his throat and he pulled his hands from Sam's pockets and instead gripped his hips, slamming the taller man into the bookcase. 

 

Sam groaned a little as his body collided with the hard wood, but as his tongue tangled with Dean's he over came it quickly. He kissed him, pulled back for half a breath and then kissed again, harsh fiery kisses and half breaths left both Winchesters week kneed.

 

Dean took advantage of the lack of oxygen and pushed Sam to his knees.

 

Sam groaned, but even as he did, he hurried Dean's zipper down and pulled his boxer briefs and jeans down just far enough to release his thick weeping cock. Sam pulled his lips over his teeth and quickly swiped his tongue across the leaking head before pulling all of his brothers length into his mouth.

 

"Fuck, _yessssss_ ," Dean hissed, curling his hands in his brother's hair and letting his hips and hands direct Sam's movement. Sam hummed his approval of Dean's impassioned movement, and Dean felt his hips stutter at the delicious vibrations, they ran from his cock all the way up and then back down his spine. 

 

Dean couldn't believe it, well, no he could. Dean hadn't felt his brother's perfect suction and tongue in just over a year, he could already feel the stirrings of his fast approaching orgasm.

 

Sam hummed again, the back of his throat working the head of his cock and his tongue tracing the thick almost pulsing vein on the underside. 

 

Embarrassing as it was, Dean bit down hard on his lower lip as he came. Sam suckled one moment more and then carefully tucked Dean back into his pants, standing as Dean's tongue swiped out to catch the slight amount of blood that he'd drawn in effort to keep quiet.

 

Sam stood, tented jeans and harsh breathing, leaning against the bookcase and studying his brother while Dean tried to get a grip on himself.

 

As soon as all the shaky feeling melted from his limbs, Dean quickly dove again. One quick teasing kiss before he bit down on the taught tendon in Sam's neck. As Sam whimpered and gripped the shelf behind him with both hands, Dean unzipped his younger brother's jeans and slipped his hand inside, quickly jacking him off.

 

It took maybe three quick strokes and just as many not-so gentle bites on his neck before Sam was coming all over Dean's hand and the inside of his boxers.

 

Dean switched to the other side of Sam's neck and held up his hand. Sam breathed for a second and then his tongue darted out, curling around his brother's come soaked digits. Only after Dean's hand was clean did he lower his hand and re-zip Sam's jeans as he moved back to the other side of Sam's neck for one more delicious bite.

 

Sam's eyes were still half lidded when Dean pulled back, and Dean smirked.

 

"You were way too ready, Sammy," he teased, "Not getting any?" Sam didn't answer. "I'd go for that blonde chick," Dean said, blowing a low whistle. 

 

Sam scoffed, "Right."

 

"Couldn't hurt," Dean said with a shrug, "Not like I can come around much anymore."

 

"When do you think you can? I mean, last time you were supposed to come out, you canceled. Time before that? Canceled. Every time we make a plan, you cancel."

 

Dean refused to acknowledge the guilt that filled him, "I won't be able to come back out for a while, Sam." He sighed, "I wouldn't count on me coming back out for a while."

 

Sam shook his head, hiding his hurt under his hair and then he shoved off the bookcase and slammed past his brother.

 

Dean licked his lower lip once more, gently erasing the last trace of blood from his lip. He hadn't even come down completely from his orgasm yet and already Sam was gone. He shook his head and walked quietly to the end of the bookcase.

 

Sam was standing awkwardly, shoving one hand though his hair. "Yeah, I mean... Friday is good for me if it's good for you, Jessica."

 

"Jess, please," the blonde smiled, "And yeah... It's a date."

 

Dean smiled a little, "That's my boy." He reached into his pocket and slid his sunglasses back on before backing back down the isle between the bookcase and out towards his car.

 

He walked slowly to his car and then shook his head as he slid the key into the ignition. "Yeah," he smirked, "That's _my_ boy."


End file.
